Pets/T
Pets that begin with the letter T Tawny Pup - The Tawny Pup is cute, cuddly and tawny-terrific! Tawny Pups love to snack outdoors, so a perfect day for them is enjoying their Biscuit Bruschetta while sitting at the Puppy Picnic Table! Yum! Thunderbird - A fine feathery friend in foul and fair weather, like a lightning strike the Thunderbird is ready to bolt to its friends' sides when they need help. When this pet's friends swing by its room, it happily gives up its seat on the Storm Cloud Throne so they can have some floating fun. After an exciting and energetic day, the Thunderbird recharges its energy with a bowl of Warm Storm Chowder. Tie Dye Frog - What’s yellow and green and loves to hop, swim and have fun with you? If you guessed a Tie Dye frog, you’re right! The Tie Dye frog looks colorful and bold…and has a personality to match! This amazing amphibian is sure to brighten your day! Tiger - Catch this tiger by the toe and it won’t holler “Let me go!” It will mew like the kitten it really is. Lean in close and you’ll hear what it is really asking – won’t you please adopt me? If you’re ‘feline’ like you need a big cat then the tiger is for you. Tiger Snake - Meet this sssuper new friend – the Tiger Snake! The Tiger Snake is quiet and intelligent and sssimply loves to sssnack on exquisite Eel Enchilada! Want to make this reptile really happy? Visit the Arcade and play a few sssensational games! Tinkerpup - This cool looking robotic pup is made of metal - and his heart is made of gold! Sturdy and tough, the Tinkerpup is ready for anything. This faithful dog is sure to follow you anywhere in Webkinz World, and is always happy to hang out with other Webkinz - even if they're a little softer. Toco Toucan - What's cheerful, happy, and totally terrific? If you guessed the Toco Toucan, you're right! This feathery friend loves to fly around, visit the Clubhouse and try a bit of trivia. To keep this bird energized, be sure to pick up some Buggy Squawkamole at the W Shop! Topaz Terrier - Bright orange like the leaves on an autumn tree, this sunny friend is a brilliant addition to any Webkinz family. Kind and gentle, sweet and loving, you're sure to fall in love with this dear dog. Tree Frog - If you’re looking for a pet that’s sure to leap into your heart, look no further; the Tree Frog fits the bill! With its bright red toes and its vibrant green skin, this fantastic frog will liven up any dull day! To make a Tree Frog truly happy, build it a beautiful backyard with lots of trees and flowers! Tree Kangaroo - You'll want to jump at the chance to adopt the new Tree Kangaroo. Boisterously bouncing about, this mirthful marsupial is always happy to hop its way around Webkinz World! And when the Tree Kangaroo all tuckered out, it loves to taste Tropical Fruit Flan and relax in its Remote Rainforest. Triceratops - The Triceratops is unlike any other dinosaur you'll ever meet! Aside from its cool patterned frill and three horns, this dino also has a personality so unique and interesting - it's the perfect prehistoric addition to any family! Trick or Treat Troll - You've never met a friend quite as bright and bold as the Trick or Treat Troll! Just in time for Halloween, this mischievous little pal has arrived in Webkinz World and is ready to celebrate! Whether you like getting dressed up, visiting friends, or just enjoying a good pile of candy, the Trick or Treat Troll would love to tag along! Turkey - This forest-dweller has a soft spoken and gentle nature. It loves to spend time outdoors gardening and tending to its crops! When the talented Turkey is not occupied by its green thumb, it likes to enjoy the autumn breeze while relaxing on the Harvest-Time Hammock! Turtle - The turtle may not be the fastest Webkinz pet, but it’s definitely one of the friendliest! Terrific turtles are happiest when surrounded by their best pals – so be sure to visit the Clubhouse often! If you want to put a BIG smile on your turtle’s face, pick up a pile of bugberry pies at the W Shop! T.